


Two young men

by Nothofagus_antarctica



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Boy Love, Loneliness, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothofagus_antarctica/pseuds/Nothofagus_antarctica
Summary: Cecil and Edward were feeling lonely while on their way to Baron. Sex happens.
Relationships: Cecil Harvey/Gilbart Chris von Muir | Edward Chris von Muir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Two young men

They were so different, and yet had so much in common.

Cecil was strong and stoic, not prone to show his emotions, albeit anyone who knew him well enough was aware of the storm under his seemingly cold demeanor, as well as his immense capacity to love. He was quick and ruthless with the sword, one to never back up from a fight, no matter the odds.

Edward was frail and gentle, with a cheerfulness and warmth in demeanor that seemed to come onto him as naturally as the sweet melodies he’d often compose on the spot. He was normally open when it came to emotions, but since that fateful day, he’d retreated into himself like he never had before. 

For those attentive enough, there was two ways to read the intense grief that crushed Edward’s soul: the sorrowful notes he’d idly pluck from his harp, and his beautiful but glassy eyes, which seemingly never accompanied the genuine smile that adorned his lips. 

But he didn’t speak of his grief, not in public, not anymore. That was his pain to carry alone. 

And yet, things had changed a bit that same afternoon, after the two of them had a hearty and much needed talk in the ship’s cabin, a talk that ended up the way they were now: the Prince laying on his back, pinned on the matress by Cecil’s strong arms; the Knight solidly climbed on top on him. 

Both young men were in love. One with a woman who had been kidnapped, as they all desperately raced to rescue her; the other with a woman who no longer walked this world. This, regardless, didn’t make his love any less real, or intense. 

Both were tormented by horrible nightmares, but where Edward had awoken more than once screaming and in tears (proceeding to profusely apologize afterwards, for waking everybody else up), Cecil would never let the others find out. That wasn’t what a Knight was trained for, after all.

They were on their way to Baron, and the outlook didn’t seem all that uplifting, especially not after that failed battle in Fabul. Fear, sadness, uncertainty, and a future that seemed increasingly dark loomed over their heads. Besides loneliness, an unbearable loneliness.

And that was how they ultimately ended up in each other’s arms that night.

Two attractive men, pining for the warm body of one another, desperate for the tender caresses and kisses that they interchanged. Two attractive men, who met through tragedy and pain, but learned to care for each other in the short time they have been traveling together, only a few weeks that felt like years at this point.

Cecil’s lips pressed against Edward’s throat as he entered him, and the Prince let out a gasp of pleasure, arching his back as he tightened his grip. His svelte hands held the Knight’s back with gentleness, but a surprising firmness in their grasp. It hurt a bit first, but the Knight seemed to be experienced, and went easy on his companion. Cecil’s body was strong as iron, his chiseled muscles twitching rhythmically as he made love to his friend. 

Edward, on the other hand, was almost absurdly slim, his delicate naked body appearing like it would snap in half at any moment, if the wrong push was made. 

But Cecil didn’t wish to hurt Edward. He kept his movements slow and intense, lingering inside, taking his time to focus into the Prince’s beautiful wet jade eyes, and kiss his honey lips, his eyelids, his collarbones over and over. Edward’s skin was delightfully soft, as was his hair, and everything in him. The Prince wrapped his legs around Cecil’s waist, face bathed in the soft cascade of silvery hair, and wouldn’t let go. His mouth contorted with the waves of pleasure that the Knight gifted him, and he’d return the kisses on Cecil’s jaw and chest, in between the gasping and moaning. 

Heath was on the rise, and Cecil found it increasingly difficult to restrain himself from going even deeper and faster. So he did it gradually, as careful as he was able to. Even in the midst of passion, he tried to read his companion, see if he was in pain, if he was going too hard. It turned out, however, that Edward was surprisingly sturdier than he seemed to, as an inviting grin appeared on his angelical face.

Still, he wouldn’t go rough, not now.

Maybe next time, with a mutual agreement beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. My first upload to this site is a lemon. Ooops haha.
> 
> This is actually a sort of… optional, non-official sequel? to a much longer oneshot I’m in the process of writing.  
> Basically… I super ship Cecil x Edward, despite the fact I have big issues with the slap scene (albeit TBH I ship everyone x Edward… cuz my sweet bard is 100% a sub). It is weird for me to submit this story as my very first, but ultimately decided to do so, because it’s been years since I last wrote any actual fanfiction at all (from other fandoms), and the current batch I’m working on (4 fics besides this one) is super new, since I got into FFIV very recently. Apologies in advance for any weirdness or goofy grammar! I’m very rusty writing still, but I’ll certainly keep practicing ^^.
> 
> The fic this one is a “sequel” of sorts to will be much longer, probably around 2-3 k words (not lemon, more like hurt/comfort) ; and I want to make it a work I’m proud of. I’m also uploading this first because I’m too much of an ENTP to have the slightest sense of organization, haha-  
> Hope you enjoy!! I’ll probably try my hand at short stories/drabbles next, while I keep advancing on my longer and more complex fics.
> 
> ALSO I’m not a native English speaker, so if I have typos or weird grammar, please don’t hesitate pointing them out! <3 I’ll be happy to fix anything that’s needed ^^.


End file.
